Naughty Strawberry Maid Oneshot
by DaichiSama
Summary: A oneshot of a very long story i am currenty writing. Grimmjow who has had a long day at work, comes home to find Ichigo, a part time maid asleep with his cat on his lap. What will the naughty maid do next? Duh, it's Yaoi.
1. OneshotNaughty Maid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. All rights and reserves belong to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, OOC-ness, Yaoi, smex.**

***Was revised after the initial release. **

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was irritated, to say the least. After a long hard day of work, all he wanted to do was go home, and relax for a few hours maybe watch some TV or read a book, before taking a nice long shower and then going to bed. Pantera, his cat, would climb into bed with him, to keep his side warm and purr all night long, trying to soothe his raw nerves.<p>

Those cast members, especially the lead Momo Hinamori were quickly draining the life out of him, and today, he just couldn't handle it anymore, so he'd left over three hours early, murmuring to his co-director, Ulquiorra, that he needed to get home for an emergency. The seemingly emotionless man had nodded, scribbling down a few things on his clipboard before dismissing him.

And in a way, it sort of was an emergency, he would've lost his sanity, having to listen to the same lines over and over again with the same fuckin horrid acting. God, what a horrible idea it'd been to hire that woman. Though, admittedly, she had done splendidly until her boyfriend walked out on her, then all her usual spunk had been driven away.

Grimmjow sighed when he thought about it. Even though he was angry at her for being less than professional about the whole thing, he just couldn't stick all the blame on her. The director was always partially to blame when things went wrong, even if it was things he couldn't control. Like say, a depressed woman who had once been a very awe inspiring actress. He unlocked the door to his condo and walked in, stepping out of his shoes. He dropped his suitcase on the floor with a clunk and took off his jacket, loosening his tie as he walked into the living room. Just happy to be home.

What he had expected to see was a nice clean living room, with a purring Egyptian Mau cat curled up on the couch.

However that was not the case, instead he laid eyes on an orange haired maid with said cat curled up in his lap, his hand closed around a feather duster like he was in the middle of cleaning when he'd suddenly fallen asleep. Good god, but if that wonderfully skimpy outfit, plus the innocent look on his sleeping face didn't turn Grimmjow on. He would admit it; he had a slight Lolita complex, or in this case Shotaro complex.

He padded softly over to the two sleeping figures, before he pulled the duster out of the maid's hand and pushed his orange hair back delicious heat heading south as he let his imagination run rampant, and he examined the face closer. The man was really just a boy, maybe a little more than seven years younger than Grimmjow, with all the innocence entitled to one his age. The boy's chocolate brown eyes opened, looking into an amused pair of cyan eyes. A thrill of shock went through him, before soft lips pressed up against his, the man's warmth seeking Ichigo.

Grimmjow pulled away for a moment, murmuring heatedly in the younger man's ear, "Sleeping on the job…that deserves punishment."

He pressed their lips together again, reveling in the heat he felt coming from the innocent young maids body.

Ichigo felt the man's tongue slide against his lower lip and he opened his mouth, allowing the man to deepen the kiss. He slid his hands up around the man's neck, locking them there.

"If this is the kind of punishment I'm gonna get then I might have to sleep a little more often." Ichigo whispered mischievously into the kiss. It was hard trying to keep a level head around what with this sexy blue eyed devil plundering his mouth, exploring every nook and cranny. Their tongues were battling in Ichigo's mouth, the bluenette sucking harshly on the younger man's tongue, groaning every time the orange haired teen shivered.

While the panting red head was distracted by the hot intensity of the kiss, Grimmjow slid his hands along the fishnet stockings on those long legs, purring his delight into the maid's mouth. He was always a bit of a pervert for those things.

Grimmjow broke the kiss long enough to introduce himself. "Nice to meet you, I'm Grimmjow, owner of this place." He said, waiting for the boy to regain his breath a bit before he answered.

"I-Ichigo…Kurosaki. I'm…the maid." The orange haired teen said, feeling a blush spread across his face. Had he just been kissing…no making out with, a complete stranger? The bluenette nodded, finding this name very appropriate, and his mouth was on Ichigo's again as he pulled him onto the couch, so they'd be a bit more comfortable. Grimmjow unbuttoned the younger man's black shirt and roughly pulled it off of him wasting no time. He kept running his hands up and down those thigh high fishnet stockings.

He planted kisses, bites, and soothing licks on the boy's neck, growling with satisfaction every time a strangled cry was forced from the maid's lips. God he loved it when they got all flustered like that. He smirked while he unbuttoned his pants, his erection straining against the black slacks he'd worn to work. Ichigo squirmed, tangling his hands in Grimmjow's hair, practically begging him to continue teasing him into a writhing panting mess. With that thought in mind, he began trailing hot lingering kisses down to one perk nipple.

Oh god how fuckin good the berry tastes, Grimmjow thought as Ichigo pulled sharply on his hair again.

"A-ah!" Ichigo moaned, and then pressed his hands to his mouth, embarrassed. Grimmjow continued working on that nipple biting and licking, and then made his way to the next, confused as to the sudden lack of noise from the orange haired teen. When he saw those eyes clamped shut, and his slender hands pressed to his mouth, he felt rage fill him. He pulled Ichigo's hands away, and held onto his wrists above his head, before kissing him roughly and starting to kiss one nipple while he pinched to other one, eliciting a particularly loud moan.

"Gr-Grimmjow!" The boy panted, his legs parting, and his hips bucking up to meet Grimmjow's, the friction driving both almost insane with pleasure. Grimmjow smirked as he began to pull down the boy's short short's, and briefs.

"That's it Ichigo, lemme hear you moan." Grimmjow growled, finally freeing the boy from his tight black shorts.

When he saw that pointed erection underneath, he couldn't help himself, he let go of the boy's wrists and licked at the fabric of Ichigo's briefs, making the poor boy mewl and thrash.

"Please…!" Ichigo pleaded, his eyes searching Grimmjow's. "Please, f-fuck me Grimmjow." The orange haired vixen pleaded, Grimmjow's already hard member getting almost painful straining against his slacks. How could he refuse a request like that? He pulled down the boy's briefs staring at the scene in front of him.

Ichigo panting, lying wanton and almost completely unclothed, save for the fishnet stockings and short army boots. The boys weeping member was staring proudly at him, begging for his attention, yet he tore his eyes away long enough to look at the boy's face. He was panting, wanton, and completely over the edge, a blush across his beautiful features, sweat matting his hair. Grimmjow wanted to savor the moment, but he no longer had the control to do so. With a growl, he decided to keep the stockings on.

He licked slowly up from the base of the younger man's cock, enjoying the moans and cries for release. Grimmjow smirked before he closed his mouth around the head of Ichigo's cock and slowly engulfed his length, working him in and out of his mouth while he played with his balls. Damn, he tasted fuckin good. He could feel the boy's erratic heartbeat in his mouth; he swallowed around his length, looking back up at Ichigo.

"Uh-uhn! Grimm…I'm gonna…" Ichigo murmured a few moments before his release. Hot sticky liquid poured down Grimmjow's throat and coated his tongue; the berry pulsed out every last bit of his essence in the blue haired man's mouth. But Grimmjow wasn't quite finished yet.

He used Ichigo's seed to prepare the young man, grunting when he found Ichigo's special bundle of nerves that had the younger man arching his back and begging for more, his member already getting hard again. Grimmjow marveled at how tight he was. As his fingered scissored and spread him, preparing him, he imagined his length travelling the same passage and groaned lowly. Finally, Grimmjow deemed him ready and placed the boy's legs around his waist, positioning his large erection at Ichigo's puckered entrance.

He pushed it in until the head was buried inside, enjoying the heat and virgin tightness of the maid boy. Grimmjow pulled back out a little before surging forward; trying to take his time though he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. When he was fully in he waited a moment for Ichigo to adjust. The boy had his head thrown back, his body sweaty and wiggling, but ready.

"Move," Ichigo said finally between gritted teeth, and Grimmjow let all of his hesitations fall away as he pulled back, almost all of the way out and buried himself deep inside of Ichigo, shivering when the boy screamed his name, tightening around him so much that he almost lost circulation.

The boy had a thin line of saliva running down the side of his chin, already lost to the sensations and pleasures Grimmjow was giving him. His toes were curled, his hands clawing at the couch cushions. "Faster…!" Ichigo pleaded, hardly recognizing his own voice. It was so hoarse, yet so needy, almost desperate.

Grimmjow grunted, starting an erratic pace, he hit Ichigo's prostate almost every thrust and was rewarded by shouts and moans echoing through his apartment. He reached down and started stroking Ichigo in time with his thrusts, kissing him passionately as the two of them had their orgasms at the same time. As Ichigo moaned one last time into Grimmjow's mouth, still pulsing out every last bit of his seed, Grimmjow couldn't help the amused smile that flitted across his face.

He pulled Ichigo into a much gentler kiss, laying down beside him in their already sticky cooling mix of their DNA.

Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow sleepily. "Crap, you know what I just realized?" The young man said, making a slight thrill of panic nestle in Grimmjow's stomach. What was it? Did he have to leave already? Somehow, Grimmjow didn't want the cute little maid to leave him, at least not yet. Damn, he was already getting attached to him.

Ichigo saw the conflicting emotions chase each other across Grimmjow's face. He pulled those cyan eyes back to his. "I just realized that I'm gonna have to clean this mess up before the boss gets home." Ichigo said, winking, as he cuddled up closer to Grimmjow's warm body.

Grimmjow purred and wrapped his arms around the boy. "We'd better do it soon before the boss decides to" He put his lips close to Ichigo's ear. "_punish you_" The bluenette growled seductively next to the boy's ear, making the younger shiver and kiss his neck.

"I'd like to see him try." Ichigo murmured saucily, yawning. The boy made a contented sound, somewhat akin to a purr, and Grimmjow found himself in almost the same scenario he'd been imagining for when he got home, only this was much, much better.


	2. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **

**This oneshot began as an excerpt of a much longer story, all who are interested in reading the longer version, the first chapter is out now. I've fixed a few things and improved my word usage quite a bit (Arigato for pointing out my mistakes), and it's finally ready. So go read it. Right now. GrimmIchi is waiting for you. With a real plot this time. No, no one gets kidnapped godammit, i'm sick of that in GrimmIchi fics. There are plenty of other ways of spicing up a good story. Interested now? Hehe, i knew you would be. **


End file.
